


アメ

by mengjiang



Category: kanjani band
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mengjiang/pseuds/mengjiang





	アメ

大仓忠义从地铁口走出来的时候没有带伞。  
雨淅淅沥沥的已经下了起来。  
今天公司加班，大家陆陆续续走的，最后只剩下他一个人，他又忙了一会儿把手头的活干完，在记录簿的最底端打下最后一个对号的时候，天已经黑了。  
也好，免了下班之后的应酬。  
他伸展了一下有点酸困的肩，拎着外套和包走出安静的公司大楼。  
那时候还尚未下雨，他坐上人员稀少的地铁，随便找了个靠边的座位。  
随着车身晃晃悠悠的前进，地铁的软座比公司的办公椅舒服了太多，他盯着黑漆漆的窗外终于松下了神经，弯了背松垮垮的坐在座位上。  
前一阵子和公司的铃木开始了偷偷摸摸的恋爱，昨天又匆匆分手了。  
来的快去的也快，恋爱对于神经的刺激大概在昨天剩下了最后一点物质，在吹着寒风的夜里被气流扫的一干二净。  
铃木踩着她的高跟鞋哒哒哒的走到他面前，又哒哒哒的离开了。  
「分手吧。」  
大仓麻木的没有一点表情点了点头。  
现在想来不过是一段短暂又刺激的长期约炮活动而已。  
大仓低下头揉了揉刘海。  
缺乏刺激的神经像他的海绵体一样皱缩在一起疲软了下去。  
他仿佛能看见脑中的那些细胞，瘫软在那里，毫无干劲。  
地铁广播再一次响起，门滴滴滴的打开，他驼着背拖拉着脚步走出摇晃的车厢，来到真实的地面上。

他站在地铁口思考了一秒，周围没人，这里是一个很小的地铁站，平时也没有多少人流，离这里不远有一家711，那里是躲雨的好去处。  
他本想举起公文包顶在头上，想了半天还是把公文包藏在怀里，缩着脖子冲了出去。  
包里还放着他和铃木在一起时的合照。  
雨说小也大，当大仓忠义如释重负的在711的门口甩甩头发的时候，他全身已经湿透了。  
还好是周五，他们不用穿那些名贵的淋不得雨的西装和皮鞋。  
t恤黏在他身上，春末有些燥热的气温里，他只穿了一件单衣，现在他觉得有些冷，连乳头也立了起来，贴在身上的t恤惟妙惟肖的被顶起了两个尴尬的凸起。  
他连忙拽了拽胸口的衣服的时候，发现旁边有个人一直在看他。  
看起来也是躲雨的人，黑色的头发湿嗒嗒的搭在额前，皮肤很黑，长得却很好看，在这个有点冷的季节，光裸着上半身，包裹着肌肉的皮肤被水打的泛着光泽，背上还留着一些水珠。  
那个人蹲在那里，黑白分明的眼睛盯着他，连睫毛也湿漉漉的。  
大仓忠义觉得有些尴尬，刚想张口。  
「你把水珠都甩到我的身上了。」  
对方张开嘴，说出的话冷静的不像样。  
大仓忠义只得连忙道歉，慌乱的连公文包都没有拿住，他和铃木的合照从包的侧面滑出来，落在湿哒哒的地上。  
那个人看着照片嗤笑了一下，大仓忠义连忙去捡，却被对方用手按住了。  
他握住了对方修长干燥的手。  
对方又抬起眼睛看他，那双眼睛好看到大仓忠义忘记了他根本不认识眼前这个人，忘记了还下着雨和他黏在身上的湿衣服。  
对方看着他，就那样直直的看着他，然后从他手里拿走了那张照片。  
「这是谁？女朋友？」  
对方拿着照片仔细端详，细长的手指在照片上划了几下，大仓以为他在看铃木。  
没想到对方把照片比到他脸的旁边，仿佛在找不同一样对照了他和照片上的自己。  
「现在看起来真像一只可怜的流浪狗。」  
对方边摇头边啧啧的感叹。  
大仓忠义从那人手中一把把照片抢过来，照片被打湿了，变得软软的，他的手指使劲的抹过去，色彩掉了一半，他又使劲抹了抹，上面只剩下铃木笑的灿烂的脸。  
他把照片揉成一团。  
「反正，都过去了。」  
对方看着他把那张照片扔进垃圾箱，又开始盯着他的眼睛。  
大仓忠义被他盯得越来越紧张，想赶快离开，但没想到外面的雨越下越大，时间也不早了，却仍然和一个不认识的人站在711的房檐下面躲雨。  
「喂，要不要我送你回去。」  
对方终于停止了对他沉默的凝视。  
「可是雨这么大⋯⋯」  
对方指了指便利店。  
「这里有伞。」  
「伞架上面都空了，都被借走了吧。」  
「你在外面等我。」  
对方对他眨了眨眼睛，然后弓着精瘦的脊背趿拉着拖鞋拉开那扇玻璃门走进711。  
他看到对方拿了一瓶润滑剂和一把雨伞。  
当他还没来得及思考为什么对方要拿一瓶润滑剂的时候，对方已经越过收银台，冲了出来。  
他被对方一把拖住手腕，狠狠地拖着冲进雨里，身后711的警报器滋啦滋啦的响个不停，但是在倾盆的大雨里面也听不太清楚了。  
对方大笑着拉着他，手里还提着那把透明的雨伞，伞里到处是水。  
跑了很久，对方才回头确认了一下没有人追上来，他们站在窄巷子里，对方打开了那把透明的伞，伞里盛着的水一下子浇下来，本来就湿透了的衣物又被强迫着吸收了一些水分，剩下的顺着衣物和头发的边角，混着落下来的雨滴形成一股细流落下来，大仓忠义看着对方被吓了一跳的样子，终于经不住弯下腰，哈哈哈的大笑起来。  
「怎么样，刺激吗？」  
对方黑色的眼睛里带着狡黠的笑意，看着他得意的笑了起来。  
大仓在大雨里还是能够看到对方明亮的眼睛，他仿佛身处炎热的夏天，对方的眼睛就像放在桌上的冰西瓜。  
他把对方脸上湿漉漉的头发拨到一边，捧着对方同样湿漉漉的脸，把对方压在墙上。  
「还想要，更刺激的。」

他们在浴室里湿漉漉的贴在一起，花洒从脑袋上浇下来温热的水。大仓忠义赤裸着脚踩在防滑垫上，对方赤裸着脚踩在他的脚尖上。  
对方抬起脚去亲吻他，他靠在冰冷的瓷砖上舔着对方的嘴唇，那瓶润滑液被打开，扔在洗手台子上。  
他一边把手指塞进对方柔软火热的身体里，一边问。  
「你叫什么名字？」  
「锦⋯⋯锦户亮⋯⋯」  
对方故意忍耐的声音在充满雾气的浴室里面听的不太清楚，那些残缺不全的音节却更能让大仓的下体食髓知味的膨胀了起来。  
大仓觉得他的每个毛孔每个细胞都在充满了水分，紧绷绷的，谨慎抖擞的面对着面前这个浑身赤裸的男孩。  
他很瘦小，看起来不过十七八岁，眼神清澈迷离的要把大仓忠义整个人吸进去。  
大仓一边捅着他的屁眼，一边享受着良心的谴责。  
对方的手心涂了一些润滑剂，一把握住他的阴茎上下撸动起来。  
他趴在对方耳朵边带着点鼻音叫着对方的名字。  
对方熟练的动作让他又产生了疑虑。  
「你多大了？」  
对方被他按到敏感处，哼哼唧唧的没回答。  
他把手指拔出来，看着对方泛着淡粉色的穴口。  
他把自己涨成紫红色的阴茎抵在那里，蹭了两下，顶端的液体全部蹭在对方的私处。  
大仓忠义的视觉也完全被满足，他尝试着轻轻往进顶了一下，没进去，对方却抑制不住的哼出声。  
「你多大了？」  
他问的时候故意又蹭了几下，对方摆着屁股迎合他，过了一会对方发现他没什么动作，只得回答了。  
「25岁。」  
他惊讶的揉着对方细的要命的腰，一边挺进去。  
「我，就说，你怎么这么，熟练，明明看起来，只有十七。」  
对方被他摆动的频率弄得说不出话来，他看着对方张开的嘴，最后竟然听到了一丝哭腔。  
对方的整张脸，连眼眶都红着，眼角溢出了泪水。  
他使劲操着对方的敏感点，对方在他的背上抓出了一道一道的指痕。  
当他握住对方颤颤巍巍的阴茎的时候，对方达到了第一次高潮。  
他享受着对方紧缩的内壁，过一会把阴茎抽出来，送到对方嘴边。  
对方还没回过来神，他想着对方不愿意就不勉强对方，握着对方的手往他涨大的阴茎上面贴。  
对方抬起眼睛迷茫的扫了他一眼，把嘴贴了过去。  
对方的眼睛实在太好看了，湿漉漉的眼睫毛垂下去又抬起来，他盯着对方的眼睛和微微翘起的嘴唇，没两下就一股脑射在对方脸上。  
等他从高潮的余韵里缓过来的时候，准备和对方道歉，没想到对方从脸上刮了一点精液，涂在胸口和阴茎上，对着镜子开始自慰了。  
大仓无奈的笑了一下，把手指捅进对方的穴口，对方哼了两声，眯起眼睛来躺在大仓怀里享受，大仓亲吻着对方修长的脖颈，对方的眼泪又溢了出来，顺着脸庞滑下来。  
在对方达到第二次高潮之后，他给彼此随便冲了一下，又擦了擦，就把对方抱上了床。  
锦户亮很轻，几乎不用费什么力气。  
他让锦户亮跪在床上，自己撸了两下，带上套又埋进了锦户亮的身体。  
锦户亮叫的声音很大，有点沙沙的音色听起来迷人，像夜晚被窗口的风吹起来的薄纱。  
他亲吻着锦户亮的后背，窗外的雨停了一阵，又哗啦啦的下起来。

大仓忠义打着喷嚏从床上醒来的时候，家里空荡荡的只剩下他自己，锦户亮存在过的痕迹都消失了，连他们扔在玄关的那把透明的雨伞也被带走了。  
大仓忠义按亮手机。  
离平时起床还有一个小时的时间，锦户亮大概是刚走，他旁边的床铺还泛着余温，一般他也不会这个点醒来，大概是锦户亮关门的时候在他不自知的情况下被吵醒了。  
他揉着鼻子从公司大门走进去，时间还早，却在电梯里碰到了铃木，电梯里面除了他们两，只有亮着楼层的按钮在暗淡的发着光。  
空气的味道有点发涩，大仓的鼻子更痒了，对方站在门口的位置，没怎么看他，电梯门一打开，仿佛脚下生风一样踩着高跟鞋哒哒哒的走出去。  
大仓忠义坐在办公桌前，想的还是锦户亮光裸的背和高潮时候漂亮的表情和铃木冷漠的表情，慢慢的工作间填满了人，变得嘈杂，他还是坐在办公桌前面发呆。  
「大仓先生？」  
他抬起头，是同一个部门的小林。  
比他进公司的时间稍微早一些，穿着淡蓝色的西服外套，涂着不深也不浅的口红，头发工整的梳起来盘成一个漂亮的丸子头，似乎比铃木要知性很多。  
对方把文件递给他。  
「请把这份表格处理一下。」  
大仓忠义双手去拿，小林却没松手，大仓忠义再抬头看她的时候，她歪着头对大仓忠义弯起一个微笑。  
大仓忠义了然于心的笑了笑，点头接过了文件。  
小林留下的香水味让那本厚厚的文件也变得不是那么枯燥。  
大仓忠义专心致志的在表格上填写一些数字的时候，门口走进来一个人，提着大大小小的工具包，穿着灰绿色的工作服，带着脏兮兮的手套，头上还扣了一顶军绿色的帽子，挽起来的袖子露出了他黑黝黝的皮肤。  
「打扰了，我来帮你们看一下空调。」  
对方走路很快，仿佛不愿意耽误一秒钟，熟练的打开空调的前后盖子，从包里拿出金属工具开始清理灰尘。  
修理工的背很瘦，穿着厚外套还能看到他凸起来的脊梁骨。  
大仓忠义回忆着昨天晚上那些包裹着皮肤的骨头的触感，他拿着杯子假装去茶水间接水，路过蹲在地上清理灰尘的锦户亮时，他低头问了一句。  
「您想喝点什么吗？咖啡或者水？」  
锦户亮抬起脸对着他露出一个笑容。  
「浓茶，谢谢。」  
似乎清理和维修的工作进行的很顺利，大仓忠义从茶水间回来的时候，锦户已经给空调扭上了盖子，锦户背对着他站着，被灰绿色的工装裤好好的包裹着的腿和挺翘的屁股，大仓忠义不得不又想起一些让他的裤裆变得不妙的回忆。  
他左手端着自己的杯子，右手端着浓茶站在那里看着锦户亮的背影。  
锦户亮好像很热的样子，拿起毛巾擦了擦汗，最后还是脱下厚外套系在腰上，身上只剩下了紧身的黑背心。  
他的黑皮肤还是泛着漂亮的光泽。  
大仓忠义走过去把浓茶递给他。  
锦户亮接过，鼓起腮帮子吹了两下，杯口飘出一阵淡薄的雾气，茶香浓郁的萦绕在空气里，他仰起头喝了一口，看着大仓，才咕咚一声咽下了那口茶。  
大仓盯着锦户扬起的脖子和上下滚动的喉结，心里越来越觉得大事不好。  
「谢谢。」  
锦户站在大仓边上变吹气变喝那杯茶，凑过来和大仓讲话的时候，热气打在大仓脸上，大仓不禁红了耳朵。  
「我现在要去茶水间看看，不知道您有没有空⋯⋯」  
「我带你去。」  
锦户亮跟在大仓忠义后面，四下看了看，公司空荡荡的走廊上没有人，便伸手去勾了勾大仓的小拇指。大仓转过脸对他轻轻笑了一下，握住他的手把他推进了茶水间。  
锦户亮顺手把拎着的「维修中」的牌子，挂在了茶水间的门上。  
大仓忠义几乎是急不可耐的把锦户亮压在狭小的茶水间里。  
锦户亮故意用胯顶了顶大仓的下半身。  
「浓茶还要吗？」  
大仓忠义把锦户亮压在桌子上。  
锦户亮舔了舔下唇，他的眼睛里到处都是好看的湿漉漉的雾气。  
他的手伸下去解开了大仓的裤子，从大仓的怀里钻下去，隔着内裤含住了大仓勃起的阴茎。  
大仓把手指插进锦户亮浓密的黑色的头发中，向自己的方向按了一下，然后伸手拿了放在旁边的蜂蜜罐子。  
锦户亮摆着腰解开了灰绿色的工装裤，急急忙忙的就往下拽。  
大仓按住他的手，勾着自己的被锦户舔得湿透了的内裤，往下一拉，阴茎跳出来轻轻的拍在锦户亮的脸上。  
锦户亮微张着嘴唇又用迷离的眼神看着他，单纯的样子仿佛什么都不知道的孩子。  
大仓把自己的阴茎往锦户嘴里塞，他知道锦户是故意的，锦户想要的就是这个。  
锦户亮含着大仓的阴茎满足的上下舔弄，眼睛圆圆的像吃到嫩叶的小鹿。  
大仓舒服的轻轻喘息，他伸长胳膊一把拽下了锦户的裤子，把它们褪到锦户脚边，手里沾了点蜂蜜，两根手指轻松的进入了锦户亮的身体。  
他摸着锦户亮柔软的肠壁，想着昨天还是做的有点狠。  
他从锦户的嘴里抽出来，锦户的嘴角拉出一点点混合着前列腺液的口水，垂在嘴角亮晶晶的，眼角也亮晶晶的，好像又快要哭出来。  
大仓亲了亲锦户的嘴角，把锦户的黑背心向上拉，摸着锦户手感紧实的胸，下面又加了几根手指。  
锦户大开着双腿任他操弄，头发乱糟糟的铺在桌子上，乳头早就立起来，粉红色的。  
大仓忠义覆上去含住锦户亮的乳头，用舌头用力的舔弄。  
锦户激烈的弹起身，他的手加重力气在锦户的肠壁敏感处摁了几下，锦户亮就咬着他的肩膀射在地板上。  
高潮过后的锦户亮虚弱的有点病态美，大仓忠义趁火打劫，把自己硬的要命的阴茎插进锦户亮还在微微抽搐的后穴。  
大仓忠义的每一个细胞又一次被唤醒，他死死的压着锦户，在锦户身体里肆虐。  
锦户亮的眼泪啪嗒啪嗒的流出来，咬着他的臂膀摆头，舒服的用手指挠着他的后背。  
他使劲顶了几下，锦户亮眼看着又要不行了，双腿胡乱摆动着，打在桌子腿上发出了一些声音。  
这时候，门外走来了陌生人。  
大仓和锦户匆忙从性爱的快感里脱身，但是已经来不及了，对方转动了门把手。  
咔哒一声。  
大仓闭着眼睛等了半天，门外人手上的动作却突然停了。  
「咦？维修⋯⋯中⋯⋯」  
大仓忠义听到锦户清了清嗓子，但却还带着点哭腔的声音。  
「不好意思，正在维修开水器，请您使用别的茶水间！」  
对方听罢放开了门把手，随着脚步声渐远，应该是走掉了。  
锦户亮松了口气，翻身红着眼睛骑在大仓身上，他的阴茎硬的直指着天花板，红色的龟头上面的空隙溢出一一些前列腺液，顺着他的性器流到两人交合的地方，他咬着自己的手腕把大仓忠义紫红色的阴茎整根吞进自己的穴口，一边仰着头一边努力摆动，摇晃着大仓的身体，大仓忠义看着锦户向后扬起纤细地如同天鹅一样脖子，精虫上脑一样，扶着锦户的腰坐起来咬住了锦户的喉结。  
锦户忍不住啜泣着射了大仓一身，大仓抱着锦户颠了几下，蹭着锦户的颈窝全部射在锦户的身体里。  
结束了性爱之后，锦户亮连穿裤子的力气都没有，大仓忠义抽了几张纸随便给他喝和锦户亮擦了一下，帮锦户穿好裤子。  
锦户还是用红红的眼睛看着他。  
「怎么了？」  
锦户亮拽着他的手。  
大仓忠义一下明白了锦户的意思，他回握了一下锦户汗津津的手掌心。  
「今晚，继续去我家⋯⋯」

大仓忠义下班的时候，小林走在他边上，到人流快要散的时候，他瞟见站在地铁站门口等他的锦户。  
小林双手缠上了他的胳膊，女人柔软的身体贴了过来，浓烈的香水味此时此刻却不能带给大仓一点点慰藉，大仓只想闻闻锦户身上暖暖的茶香。  
他不留痕迹的躲开，找了个借口匆匆走向地铁站。  
锦户跟在他身后，两个人一前一后的走，锦户提着工具箱不说话，大仓忠义也安静抓着吊环，锦户没有离他太近，站在靠门口的位置，列车停靠的时候从站台上又涌进一波提着公文包的上班族，好像哪个女士还被踩到了脚，轻轻的哎呦了一声，锦户亮又小又矮，很快的就被淹没在人群中。  
大仓伸着脖子在人群中找到锦户，伸手过去一把把他从人堆里面捞到自己面前。  
「下站就下车了。」  
他把锦户护在身前，下巴抵在锦户亮的头顶。  
他们在离大仓家不远的便利店买了便当，倒没再敢去那家711，连路过门口都躲躲闪闪的。  
锦户亮走过那家711后又放声笑了起来，睫毛一眨一眨的，翘起的嘴角像得到糖果的孩子。  
大仓忠义忍不住凑上去尝了一下糖果的味道。  
甜的。  
锦户亮任他拉着，另一只手提着工具箱，和大仓始终保持着距离，看起来有点别扭的样子，只是脸上泛起的红晕，藏也藏不起来。  
晚上做爱的时候，大仓问锦户亮什么时候离开公司，锦户亮说所有该修的修完之后。  
大仓忠义说那我就每天都弄坏一台空调。  
锦户亮半嬉笑着在大仓忠义的头上打了一下，用手捏碎了一块炸鸡塞进大仓嘴里。  
「快好好吃饭吧tori。」  
大仓忠义呜呜呜的抗议，终究抵不过好吃酥脆的炸鸡美味，专心的吃起饭来。  
锦户亮没再提修空调这茬，大仓忠义慢慢的也忘了锦户亮修完空调就要走。  
有天他们办完事躺在床上，锦户亮突然说。  
「明天别去上班了，去横滨吧。」  
于是大仓忠义和锦户亮买了长途车票，随便的带了些行李，坐上了去横滨的夜班车。  
车上大仓枕着锦户亮瘦瘦的肩膀睡得很香，起来了却又抱怨锦户太低了枕的他脖子疼。  
锦户亮轻声哼了一下，眼睛盯着蒙蒙亮的窗外，却没把大仓的话真的放在心上。  
看到海岸线的时候，锦户的脸几乎都要贴在玻璃上。  
等他们下了车，锦户几乎是半跑着扑向海边，大仓在锦户后面提着大包小包，活像一个保姆。  
锦户脱下鞋子短袖，往沙滩上一扔，踩着浪花，大声笑着往海里跑，大仓忠义把包放在岸边，打算跟着锦户一起的时候，锦户亮突然消失在新一轮拍过来的海浪里。  
大仓愣了，他的大脑还当机着的时候，身体却本能的动起来，狂奔着冲进灰蓝色的海里。  
「锦户！锦户亮！」  
大仓在浪里被呛了好几下，眯着酸涩的进了海水的眼睛，搜寻锦户亮的身影。  
他的腿发软，有一股液体快要从眼里涌出来。  
在他几乎脱力一头栽进海浪里的时候，锦户亮在他身后出现，抱住了他的腰，手里攥着一把海白菜，转过去却发现大仓忠义红了眼睛。

两个人把衣服晾在海边，默不作声的烤着锦户亮抓上来的海白菜，锦户亮在出发的时候幸好买了炸鸡便当，两个人不用饿着肚子。  
「tori。」  
大仓忠义没回头理他，锦户亮捣鼓了一会打开便当盒子，强行给大仓忠义嘴里塞了一块他刚刚捏碎的炸鸡，大仓鼓着腮帮子嚼起来，幽怨的转头看了锦户，锦户搭着大仓的肩膀笑起来，和大仓一起分享了他的炸鸡便当。  
中午的时候他们的衣服也干的差不多，锦户套上衣服就去买了回程的车票。  
等车的时候，锦户亮拉着大仓走进了一家乐器行，大仓忠义吓了个半死以为锦户亮要抢钢琴。  
锦户亮只是借了把吉他，弹了一首短短的又好听的曲子给他。  
他和锦户坐着回程的大巴，锦户靠在他肩上睡了，大仓忠义觉得他有必要去711自首一下，顺便学会炸鸡便当收买身边这个躲在人群里就很难找到的家伙了。  
想起来也觉得好笑，莫名奇妙就上了床，再见时又做了爱，现在居然想要待在一起更久一点，更久一点。  
大仓忠义打开手机搜了搜炸鸡的食谱，又打开了另一个网页，他只是突然想了解一下钻石的价格了。  
第二天大仓忠义上班的时候，空调呜呜呜的送着凉爽的风，但是他再没看见锦户亮。  
他找遍了公司的所有楼层，所有茶水间，所有摆放着空调的地方。  
最后去问人力的时候，他们说锦户前天下班前就节了工资走了。  
大仓忠义坐回他的电脑面前，他弓起身子，觉得坐在办公室那把椅子像坐在刀尖一样，难受的要命，他决定重新去买一把椅子。  
去买椅子的时候，又下起雨，他一个人走在雨里面，感觉到筋疲力尽，他只想要躺在无缝不入的水里面，睡一场。

大仓忠义从浴缸的水面里钻上来，走出浴室却仍是燥热。  
他把手身在空调下面试了试，好像坏掉了。  
他拿起手机打了个维修电话，很快的，门铃就响了起来。  
「打扰啦～」


End file.
